SECOND
by Lexacsi
Summary: So it's the sequel of first, you have slash Cath/Sara, and some guest Gil\GREG\WARRICK\NICK\SAM\LILY\LINDSAY


Disclaimer 1: They are not at me they are at the producer/writer of CSI

Disclaimer 2: SLASH FICT, SEQUEL OF FIRST

Disclaimer 3: I'M French so my English is not perfect and I don't have a beta, so leave with it.

I want to thanks everyone that given me feedback for me first fic it's really appreciate, I say at first that first would be my last fanfiction but I'm not sure anymore. So thanks and have a nice day

-Sara... Sara, Baby wake up you will be late if you keep sleeping.

That make me open me eyes, late, I can be late. I turn my head and see 6h00 a.m, I'm not late at all. I turn my head to the other side of the bed to find my beautiful girlfriend smiling.

-My course is just at ten, I'm not late.

-You forget?! I know it!? How many times did I tell you?! Argh!!! We are meeting my parents for breakfast and after that you promise to come with me at my appointment with the doctor.

-I didn't forget baby, I just forget the day we are that all.

-Oh so you can forget the meeting with my family but not you school schedule!!!

And with that she left me alone in the bed, I don't know what the matter with her she acts really strangely lately. I mean I know that pregnant women have some hormones issues but I through it was just the first trimmest not all the pregnancy. I learn my mistake with Cath, I also learn that you can let her alone after a crisis because she feeling bad and sad and then after she feeling mad at you. So I don't have choice but go out of bed and find her. That not really complicate, she is in the bathroom.

-So.... What's the matter?

-Nothing.

-Cath, I know you and I know that something is bordering you.

-I don't want to talk about it, it's stupid.

-Cath! What's bordering you is bordering me you know that. I love you talk to me baby.

-I feel dump.

-You are not, you are more intelligent than me .

-That not true, I just have high school grade and you are going to the university before you time.

-That doesn't make you dump, you are brilliant. You are pregnant, you are working and in the same time you are taking care of my. For doing all this in the same time is brilliant. Plus, I wouldn't go to university if it wasn't for you, you are giving me the power of doing what I want.

-Even without me you would have go to university, some time I'm feeling like I'm stopping you from living your life.

-You are my life, not being with you would be stopping my life.

-But, you are not doing anything we are always together, its home or school every day.

-I know but I like it, but I know what you are talking about. Baby, I'm not tired of you, I'm going to school and seeing my friends to, but I just really like being with you so it's why I'm always here.

-Are you sure?

-Yes I am but if you want I can stop coming home.

-Don't be stupid.

And with that everything came back to normal, to be sure and for fun I leans over her and take her beautiful lips between mine. I kiss her to make her understand that she really is my life, my everything. Kissing her is always magic and a lifetime experience.

-We should keep going or we will be late.

It's a week ritual once a week we are meeting Lily and Sam for breakfast since Sam always work late or so. I have to say that at first they were surprise about everything, Cath being pregnant with Eddie child, Cath wanting to keep him without going back to Eddie but starting a relationship with me. At first lily want Cath to go back with Eddie but Sam was on our side I don't really know why but since the first day of all of this, he's acting like I'm the father of this child and that's cool. So anyway they are really helping us Sam give Cath a job and see as I go to the university. A lot of people are saying bad thing about him but he's there for is family which his good with me.

_Sometime later _

-You should top working Catherine you are suppose to deliver next week it's not really good for you or for the baby to do such things.

-The doctor say that's okay for me to work till the end because I'm sitting all the time, answering the phone is not really dangerous for the baby.

-And I see that she's not overloading herself.

Sometime Cath mom is a little paranoids and overprotecting. It's true we are young and taking care of ourselves was not easy at first but now it's correct. I think that Lily is scary about the fact that we are young and would be able to take good care of the baby alone.

-And I do the same Lily, we are taking care of her nothing to worry.

Sam one the other hand act like everything is normal, I'm not sure of is through but he act like we are normal and that mean everything for me and for Cath to. The last few mouth hadn't be easy on her. First the stress of telling Sam and lily about the baby, then the fact that she have to stop school and everyone from school learning her situation, eyes of people around us, the money and us. But now everything look good and I can't wait to the baby to come.

-How the school going?

-Good, it's a lot of work but it's normal it's the end of the semester. I'm pretty happy with my grade thing are pretty interesting. Not long ago they did a forum about work and science. To show how the science is helping worker in everyday life, one man came to talk about is job, he is CSI and work for Las Vegas police and he was pretty interesting I'm thinking about becoming that.

-That interesting for sure, I know some CSI myself, I'm seeing you doing that.

-Thanks, I'm not sure yet because becoming that mean a limited amount of work place, job. So if they don't take me in Las Vegas department I will have to move in other city which is not really an option for us.

-If it's what you really want you shouldn't stop yourself.

-I'm really not stopping myself.

I really don't understand why Lily says that she know me better anyway me mental dialogue is cut be her husband.

-I need to smock do you want to come with me outside Sara?

-For sure ( With that I leave my beautiful girlfriend with her mother not before kissing her tenderly on the mouth briefly).

Outside Sam is smoking he start doing that so Cath and the baby would be intoxicate be him. I know he asks me out to talk to me or to let Lily spend some time alone with her daughter.

-So the things are good?

-Yes, really, I'm happy. We are just waiting for the baby. Have you still not ask the doctor the sex of the baby?

-Yes, Cath don't want to know and it doesn't really matter for me if it's a boy or a girl it's our baby. But I'm pretty sure it's a girl, I can feel it.

-Have you through of name?

-Yes, but you know Cath, she don't want to says her idea out loud until the baby is born. She says that the baby is going to choose the name and not us. I agree with her, choosing a name is special and important so...

-Yes, a baby is really important it's a long term engagement. Do you really want to do that? You are so young, are you really ready to pass all your life with my daughter and the baby?

-Don't you think that I know that? I love Cath and the baby , I want to spend the rest of my life with them. No matter what you think, I know that I'm young but I know that's the right thing to do.

-Sara, I know that, I'm just wondering why you didn't ask her to marry you if it's really serious between the two of you.

Inside

It's really sweet of Sam to go smock outside far away from me and the baby. When I woke up this morning I was still thinking about our life and the future. A baby, a child is a lifetime thing and I was ready for this but I wasn't sure for Sara. She always saying that she love me and want his baby but I have this through that she's going to leave me some day. I chose to have the baby and was okay with it , she help me to make it perfect. She made me start distances course and maybe went the baby will born night class so I could to university with baby. For now I'm working for Sam, but he gave us money for everything. It's a little bit strange but it was our only choice to have a good and happy future. But still sometime when I think about future I wondering if one day Sara would be mad at me to not let her party, travel or whatever. Like her work choice I don't want her to stop herself of choosing something she would dream of for me. Some time I think that everything is fine and other time like now when people ask about future I start worrying about it.

-Catherine is everything fine?

-Yes mom, I'm just a little bit worried about the birth thing.

-Everything will be find you will see, I'm sure you baby is okay. But, how are the things with Sara? Don't you think that her grade would be affect by the baby?

-That worried me too, but she says that when she first comes in her last foster family they get pregnant and she had to do test in the same conditions so she's optimist.

-You are my baby and I really love you and Sara she's a sweet girl are you sure it's fair of you?

-What do you mean fair of my mom?

-Are you really in love with her, because by being with her you could stop her of doing what a normal university girl does. You could stop her of choosing a job she really want to do. Are you sure that faire of you to be with her?

I could answer her because the object of our discussion is back with my dad. But I'm wondering the same thing more often now. I don't want her to leave me never, but should it be better if I let her go so she would never leave me.

-Cath we should go if we want to be at our meeting in time .

With that we both kiss my mom and dad and went in our car which was a present from the last foster family of Sara. They didn't have a lot of money to help us with everything but they give us a car because Andrew, Sara father is a mechanic so. Anyway, we see them all the time like me parent they really did a great job with Sara. They show what love is.

-So, everything is okay with your mom you look a little bit strange ?

-Everything is fine we were just talking about the birth thing and the fact that I'm a little bit worried about that.

-Kay, you know that everything will be fine?

-Yes, so what are you gonna do tonight? Is there a party for the end of you semester or somthing?

-Yes, a lot of them for each programme. Greg and Nick also ask me to go to their party but I don't think that I will go. I'm not really a party kind of girl and I have to say that I want to spend as much time as I can with you before this little monster come to find us.

-You should go see the guys, after the birth you would be able to see them as often you know.

-Yes, it's true. I will go to their party maybe but I'm not gonna stay long so I could have the both of things. And for not seeing them after the birth that not true they will come see the baby.

-Yes, knowing Greg, he will come to play with our child.

-Oh I know you should phone Warrick and see if he can do something with you.

-Great idea, I will do that.

-Here we are, wait here me lady.

And with that me beautiful girlfriend is out of the car and come to open my door. We still have some time before out appointment so leans over her to but our lips together. I could leave just with that for the rest of my life with that and all of her. Just thinking about that make me hot, her body is so sexy. I'm hungry for her now.

-We should go now.

-You are bad, I don't like you anymore.

-More tonight ?

-Okay. (I stop doing my baby face and Kiss her a last time to show her what she is missing before coming out of the car).

The same day but much more later.

I left Cath at the mall before going to my last class of the semester. She says that she wanted to shop surprise for me for tonight and with that she hope that I go to some party?! I'm going to have one party waiting for me at home yeah. Anyway after letting at the mall with a last kiss I went to my class to do my last test, that was hard but I think that I do well. After I went to take a beer with the guys yes at 13h . I start thinking about what Sam told me about getting married with Cath and I don't know if it's a good idea. I don't want to scare her, but in the same time it would be so good to present her like my wife. Sure it would be really legal and it's the second reason why I'm not sure about it. I will dream it to be legal everywhere but anyway.

Now I'm in front of Greg house. Nick and him are doing a party with a lot of old friend of us and new from school, it why I'm not really afraid of this party. But I'm sure some people are going to ask about Cath they always does. I could knock on the door but since a loud hard music can be hear I don't think they would hear me so I just come in. They are a lot of people but knowing Greg I easily find him in the kitchen.

-Hey Sara, I'm so happy to see , how are you and how is you big girl?

-Don't call her that please, we are good, trilled the baby is coming soon.

-You are stunning you know. I mean look at you, you are at the university and you are also going to be a mother soon I don't know how you do it.

-I'm lucky I have Cath by my side and I have great friend like you.

-You would me nothing without me I know it.

-Ah ah you are funny, so where is you other af?

-Somewhere, Oh my god, you would guess who is here?

-If I'm not guessing you should told me.

-Gil.

_Somewhere else in Vegas_.

After our appointment with the doctor I ask Sara to drop me at the mall so I can go buy some sexy lingerie for her. Even with my pregnancy we do it, when the doctor told us that is good for the mother and the baby to have sexual relationship we were really happy. I did want at first to do it because of my body I'm fat , but Sara had her way and show me my mistake. I called Warrick and we agree to him to come it at my place tonight. Over the past mouth he really becomes my best friend. When he learn about Eddie he was really pissed and want to kill him but after some time he was cool. When he learn about Sara and me he stay by me side as he did when he learn my pregnancy. So anyway, I brought some special out fit for me and for the baby to. No every time I went to the mall I brought baby stuff Sara thing I'm a shoppingbabyolick but anyway the baby thing are just so cute. After that I went to the grocery and back home where I'm now doing some spaghetti for Warrick and myself (and the baby). The doorbell ring it must be him.

-Hew, War, what's up?

-Hey, you? Nothing, you look beautiful and you too little monster.

-Don't say that he is not a monster, it's my beautiful baby.

-So where is your girl?

-Probably with Greg, she's finishing school today and I told her to go partying a little bit, in one week or so she would be able to do that.

-Who would want partying with a girlfriend like you?

-Gil Grissom?

-Yes, he show of at the campus today and Nick keep talking about the party it would have be rude to not invite him. I seriously through that he wouldn't show of but here he is.

-You are right, but that okay, I mean I never really have problem with him. He was the one in love with me.

-Yes, so anyway he is outside with Nick.

-Kay.

So that true the thing are awkward between me and Gil. I'm not in love and never was with him but I kind of like him is intelligence but that all. So I'm going outside to see mu friend Nick. They are setting be Greg pool with a cold beer .

-Sara!

-Hey Nick, Gil , how are you?

-Good that school is now ending.

-Yes that really great.

-How are you doing?

That Gil, asking me not how my life is or Cath but how school is doing. Because for him school or work is the matter. Sometime I wander if it's because of me but even if it was I could do nothing I don't love him.

-Great, my lower result is like 89. I'm pretty proud of myself.

-And you work is not trouble by your partner.

-Cath , not at all, for now she's like every other partner that I could have(I know why he asking me that and it why I'm telling this like that) When the baby will be there the thing would be different, sure I would have to take care of him but I'm not working and Cath would stop. After that at the end of the summer the baby will be more big so hopefully he would do is night.

-I hope for you to, a baby is not always easy as it look.

-I know, but when I felt in love with Cath I felt in love with all of her not matter what.

-So do you know if it's a girl or a boy?

-No, I don't want to know but Sara is sure that's a girl. I hope so to.

-Do you have name?

-No, we are a little childish about this we think that the baby will the us his name.

-Okay, that a little bit strange,

-It's a girl thing you can't understand.

-And how is Sara? Still in love?

-She great and we are still in love. I went shopping today to buy some special outfit.

-You don't need special outfit you are already special yourself.

-Thanks War,

-I'm just telling what I'm thinking you know. Are you okay you look strange.

-My water just broke.

-FUCK, do you want me to call the ambulance? I can drive you? What can I do?

-Drive me, my bags is at the door and phone Sara please.

-I'm not saying that you are not in love with her, I'm thinking that you are too young and that you are losing some chance. You are special Sara you are so intelligent. I'm afraid that you lose you potential by becoming a mom so soon in your life.

-You see, you are not me. Work, school is important I know that but love. Love from my girlfriend from my friend and family is what really matter for me so I could lose my potential at all because my potential comes from my love.

-If you are sure I think I'm going to see Greg.

With that he left me a little bit mad at him but also missing a lot more my Cath so I took my cell phone from my pocket and dial our hose number no answer, maybe they went for a walk so Cath cell. It take some time before someone take it.

-Sorry but Miss Flynn can't take you phone call, call later please.

-Pleas wait. Who are you?! Is something happened to Cath?! I'm her girlfriend?!

-Miss Flynn giving birth.

-Which hospital?

-Did you phone Sara?

-Yes, I told her to come here. (Like I'm doing to that, for year I watch Cath with the jerk Willow unable to do something I'm not waiting for my chance I'm not waiting anymore)

-I don't understand Greg house it's not far away where is she?

-Maybe she wasn't there.

Where my baby, I'm suffering, if she not walking through this door in the minute I'm going to kill her. After this through I hear screaming in the all-way.

-I'm her Girlfriend let me see her, CATH, CATHERINE.

Oh my good she is , yes.

-I'M HERE BABY?!

A minute later she is the room by my side.

Sometime later (I'm not doing pregnancy scene)

-She beautiful Cath just like you, I love you and her.

-Yes she beautiful, I think that I know her name.

-And what it is?

-Lindsay.

-Are you serious? Like my foster mother?

-Yes like your mother Lindsay Flinn a part of me and one from you.

With this she leans over me and kiss deeply for some time before kissing our little girl. All me doubt are now far away from me, I know that our family is strong and made forever.

The end.


End file.
